Fem Japan x The Netherlands
by n hope
Summary: NAMES: Fem!Japan Sakura Honda; Netherlands Mogens Govert Netherlands visits Nyo Japan to coax her into opening her country borders. He doesn't like the idea of America getting to her first. Poor sweet Sakura doesn't know how persuasive Mogens can be. One-Shot. Based on Episode 2 of Hetalia: The World Twinkle Specials (Dub)


Fem!Japan x The Netherlands

Japan had diplomatic regulations with Britain, Spain and Portugal, however, after closing her country Mr. Netherlands was the only one with whom she continued the trading relationship.

At the beginning of the 19th c., ships from Western countries started loitering around Japan's borders, so Mr. Netherlands decided to let Miss Japan know exactly what was going on.

Sakura had always had great respect for Mogens, and knew she could rely on him to give her honest information. It seemed that she had special regard to him and always looked forward to their meetings. Little did she know, his respect for her ran much deeper than that. He was in love with her. This petite Japanese girl, had been on his mind for a very long time and he had sworn to tell her nothing but the truth and protect her from harm in any way he could. Sadly, she was an extremely shy person and felt really uncomfortable with physical contact, which made it harder for him to engage something abrupt, since he was afraid that he might frighten her with his huge rough form and she would never approach him with the same gentle smile as before.

There he was again, striding towards her home, with his trusty pipe in his mouth and a bouquet of colourful fragrant tulips.

The news Mogens was carrying was nothing new to Sakura. He just made an excuse to visit her, strengthen their bond and try to get closer to her. He wanted to become special to the beautiful girl. Everything Sakura was as a person was beautiful to him. Thoughts of her were entrenched in his mind and he was dominating her in most of them. He tried hard to push those lascivious thoughts out of his brain, but her small figure came haunting him over and over again. He cursed at how weak he was when it came to her and sped up.

When he finally arrived he was greeted by a maid.

"Wercome! Oh, Mr. Netherrands, I am sorry to say…you came so far…but Miss Japan…is not feering werr! Do you mind coming back on a different day?" The maid blushed at the handsome Dutch man and lowered her gaze. He wasn't having any of this bullshit today! He was tired of waiting. He shoved the bouquet into her hands.

"Shut your mouth and get to work! I need tea, a cute little cake and Japan. Right now!" His brutish response only excited the usually reserved maid. What woman could resist a well-built European savage, anyway?

"I can ret you see Miss Japan, but with arr this stuff going on, she is a rittre more dericate than usuar. So, prease, be courteous…and by courteous I mean nice!"

"Delicate? Has she been hanging out with Austria?" Mogens knew Sakura was cute and baby-like, but he was also aware of her fighting skills. When it came to combat, she kicked ass like a true honorable warrior. The maid gave him what he ordered and quickly explained the situation as she led him to Japan's room.

"Hey, Sakura! I have come to discuss something with you. May I come in?" He knocked twice and stood outside her door. He suddenly stiffened when he heard weeping. Anger was building up inside of him and his chest hurt. He didn't wait for a response and swiftly opened the door.

"Shut the door! No sunright, prease!" Sakura wailed in discomfort and wrapped herself in her blanket like a cocoon. Mogens blushed when he caught a glimpse of her bare shoulder. She wasn't the type to reveal much of her skin and she was very strict and careful about how she dressed.

He gingerly placed the tray with the tea and cake on the small table beside her futon, and sat himself cross-legged. He scrutinized her for a moment, taking a pull at his unlit pipe. The maid's words echoed in his mind. He didn't want to stress Sakura out, so he decided to listen to the maid and take it slow. He put his pipe on the table and sighed deeply before taking a sip of the tea.

"This tea is bitter, Ja?" Mogens was impatient to start a conversation already.

"What brought you here today, Mr. Netherrands? I bet it is not the tea!" Sakura finally sat up to face him and peeked out of the blanket. "You seem to be under pressure. Are you under pressure, Mr. Netherrands?" When her eyes met his, she noticed some tension and felt the need to ask how he was. She was always so sweet, polite and caring, it made him want to jump her and shield her from the rest of the world. He blushed and looked away as indecent thoughts flooded his mind once more. For now, he would have to teach her to refer to him by his first name, at least!

"Please, call me Mogens…Oh, Ja…about that, what…" This was his chance to begin the topic that would slowly lead him to her heart…and later her bed, but he knew Sakura pretty well to guess he would have to wait some time before anything spicy happens. Unfortunately, she had a feeling they were going to talk about the situation with her borders, so she turned away from him again and covered herself with the blanket.

"I am sorry I have become rather sensitive to the worrd opening." She whimpered and shivered a little. That damn blanket was in his way! He rubbed his forehead to calm town.

"Look, try not to loose it, but according to the information I've been given, America is heading in your direction and since he's young and cocky he might be aggressive!" He was concerned about her well-being and had a bad feeling about Alfred. Sakura didn't budge.

"Of course I understand, ever since my king was defeated I had a feering something of this sort would come to pass. The worrd around me has been changing, so it is onry naturar for me to change arong with them." She sounded a bit lamentable.

"This is no surprise then?" He raised an eyebrow at her calmness.

"Not rearry!" Sakura loosened up a bit and the blanket uncovered her shoulder again. Mogens was now confused and aroused at the same time. Wasn't she afraid at all?

"Then open your…" He was about to tell her for the hundredth time to reconsider opening her country but she covered herself again and clutched the blanket. He had had enough and decided it was time to stop fooling around. He wanted her now! He wanted her to know his feelings and finally get an answer to his agonizing questions.

Mogens grabbed the blanket and uncovered Sakura with one swift motion, yanking it away to the centre of the room. What was now revealed in front of him was the enchanting peachy cuteness from his fantasies. She was wearing a pink kimono-like sleeping robe with blue petals sewed at the ends of each sleeve. He had a second to stare at her fragile figure before she tried to cover herself.

As Sakura was about to scream at Mogens for disrespecting her privacy in such a way, he quickly covered her mouth. The touch of her soft lips against his palm filled him with desire and he wondered what they would feel like pressed against his own. Alas, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pain in his abdomen. She had Hiza Geri-ed his stomach and it took all his being to stifle a cry. He groaned in pain but instead of letting her go, he pressed himself even harder and went on top of her so she could not use her legs. She might know Karate but he was way stronger and bigger than her, and this time her agility couldn't help.

Mogens had no intention of going beyond this position (at this point) because he didn't want to hurt her or force her into anything. The reason why they were in this situation was because she startled him when he received the blow to his now aching belly and freaked out.

Sakura was goggling at him and both were breathing heavily.

All of a sudden, the door opened to reveal the maid.

"Excuse me. I brought tea and more cute cake for you." She was smiling cheerfully until she saw the awkward position they were in. She shrieked, dropped the tray she was holding, and screamed. "What do you think you are doing? You said that you would not upset her!" The maid rushed to their side and started pulling Netherlands away from Japan.

Eventually, after the " _small_ " incident , Mogens was able to apologize and explain his behaviour to Sakura. She accepted his apologies and shyly listened to his devoted and passionate declaration of love. Her response was not quick and she said she needed some time to think about it.

1854

"Hey, Mr Netherlands!" One of Netherland's messengers ran towards him waving a letter.

"Stop yelling, what is it?"

"Japan has accepted America's repeated demands to open the country, they signed an official peace treaty." Mogens was a bit jealous of the American. Both of them were silent for a moment.

"Mr Netherlands?"

"Mm…?" He was staring off into space, thinking of various ways to destroy the annoying runt, unaware of the good news which awaited him.

"Sir, Miss Japan has sent you a message as well." His eyes lit up and he pulled the letter from the man's hands, tearing it open.

Letter:

 _"_ _Dear Mr. Govert,_

 _I put a lot of consideration into your confession last week, and despite what happened between us when you last visited me, I have come to the decision of accepting your heartfelt emotional attachment to my person._

 _I sincerely hope that my response is not belated and there is still a chance for us to meet again and talk the matters over._

 _P.S.: I did not entirely dislike our little scramble during our last encounter._

 _P.P.S.:Please, excuse my immodest statement!_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Honda Sakura"_

This girl…this magnificent pure hearted girl just announced her feelings for him in the cutest letter ever! Mogens was speechless. He reread the letter six times and was overjoyed to see that she wanted to meet again.

Who knew a little roughness on his side could lead her into his arms?!

Sakura received many letters and flowers that same week.


End file.
